dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 8
Android #8 (also know as Jinzō'ningen #8 or Artificial Human #8) is a fictional character from the Dragonball manga and anime series. Artificial Human #8 is the first of many Artificial Humans to be seen in the series. #8 is designed to resemble Frankenstein's monster. Eighter's story Murasaki uses him to fight Son Goku, but he refuses. When Murasaki threatens to press his self destruct button, Goku knocks it out of his hand and knocks out Murasaki. Goku nicknames him "Eighter" (Hat-chan), and he helps defeat General White. After eliminating the Red Ribbon Army contingent in Jingle Village, he reveals that he had found and hidden the Dragon Ball that the army was looking for, knowing that they were going to kill the villages once it was found. Hearing this, the head of the village invites Eighter to live with him. The Path to Power In The Path to Power, a 10th Anniversary retelling of the Dragon Ball story, Jinzō'ningen #8 was created by the Red Ribbon Army, an evil military organization. When Goku (a child at the time) attacks the "Muscle Tower", he confronts General White. Afraid of Goku's power, the general awakens Android #8 to kill Goku. Android #8 grabs Goku, and begins to strangle Goku, who is helpless to stop him. However, as the Android squeezes Goku, he becomes aware of the pain he is causing. He is unwilling to hurt Goku any more, so stops and refuses to obey White. He decides that hurting Goku is cruelty, and he does not wish to do anything cruel. Then, White produces a detonator, and informs Android #8 that he must kill Goku, or the bomb "fail-safe" planted within him will be detonated. Android #8 declares that he wishes to live, yet will not perform a cruel action for his own will to live. Goku then jumps at White, and breaks the detonator. White escapes, and Android #8 and Goku leave the tower together. Afterwards, Goku and Android #8 play together in the snow outside the tower. Goku asks for the android's name, and his reply is that his only name is his prototype name "Android #8". Goku then suggests the name 'Eighter' ('Hat-chan'), and the android happily adopts the title. Goku then leaves with Bulma and Oolong, and Hat-chan stays behind to destroy Muscle Tower and capture the members of the Red Ribbon Army. Later in the movie, Goku is almost killed by Commander Black who pilots a huge mech robot. As Goku lays unconscious, Eighter puts all of his strength into holding the Mech back. The mech slowly overpowers him, and crushes him, smashing him into several pieces. In the process, the Mech ends up on its front, and the cannon on its front fires, damaging its polarised armour. Goku then wakes up, and the loss of Eighter makes him scream with the pain of loss. He then unleashes a Kamehameha wave, blasting through the mechs weakened armour, destroying it. Bulma had been collecting Dragonballs in order to summon Shenlong to grant her wish of finding the 'perfect man'. However, as Shenlong looms above them, she looks at Yamucha, whom they had met on their journey, and does not feel the need to make the wish. Instead, Goku wishes for Eighter to be brought back to life, without the bomb installed within him. Later Appearances Eighter is seen in the King Piccolo Saga, when he goes to rescue Suno after being one of the victims of Piccolo's attack on Chow Castle. He saves her and tries to stop the crimes going around in the city. He cheers Goku on as he confronts the tyrant. Episode 123 was Eighter's last appearance in Dragon Ball filler. Eighter returns in some of the episodes of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He only is seen in cameos though. Eighter is later seen in the Majin Buu Saga, when Goku is forming his Genki Dama. Eighter, and the village he lived in, gave Goku power along with the entire Earth to destroy Kid Boo. Eighter is also briefly seen in Dragon Ball GT when Goku and the others are transporting everyone off Earth before its destruction. Category:Artificial humans